


Meet The Spy: Among Us Edition

by StoryGirl555



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, I love Meet The Spy, Mashup, Short & Sweet, Something I came up with early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGirl555/pseuds/StoryGirl555
Summary: This is Meet The Spy, but it’s in the Among Us universe. Enjoy nonetheless.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Meet The Spy: Among Us Edition

An alarm rang throughout the space station. Lights are blaring everywhere. 

The screen read, “WARNING! REACTOR MELTDOWN!” 

Green saw that on the screen and was shocked. “A reactor meltdown?!” He said, panicked.

Immediately, he ran through the station to the room where the reactor meltdown was happening. There was a lot of panic in his eyes. 

“WE NEED TO STOP THE REACTOR MELTDOWN!!” Green yelled.

Purple and Red ran over to Green who was panicking. “Green, what’s going on?!” Red told his panicking crewmate.

“Reactor Meltdown! You two, come with me!” Green said before running off with Purple and Red following behind him.

“That damn imposter.” Purple said. “I know!” Red exclaimed. Eventually, they made it to the room. 

“Alright guys, let’s do this!” Green told Purple and Red. Purple and Red nodded, and from behind them, they could hear Pink.

“INCOMING!” Pink yelled. And like that, Pink crashed into the room with Green, Red, and Purple tumbling and screaming into the room. Red eventually stopped screaming and noticed that the reactor meltdown was prevented.

“Hey, it’s prevented!” Red said. Everyone stopped screaming and saw that Red was right. “-AAAAalright then.” Pink said, being the last to stop screaming.

The group saw that Yellow and Cyan had stopped the reactor meltdown. “Great work, you two.” Purple told Yellow and Cyan. “Thanks, man.” Yellow said.

“Ahem.” Someone said behind the group. Everyone turned around and saw another fellow crewmate of theirs, Blue.

“Crewmates.”

MEET THE SPY: AMONG US EDITION

Blue walked into the room. “I see that the reactor meltdown has been prevented.” He said.

“Yup.” Green said.

“It’s prevented alright.” Purple said.

“Yeah!” Pink said.

“Mmhmm.” Purple said.

“Yeah, it is!” Red said.

Blue looked at Cyan and Yellow. “It looks like you guys stopped it in time. Great work you two.” He said.

“Hey, thanks.” Yellow said.

“No problem.” Cyan said.

“Now, tell me. Did anyone happen to find the imposter who did this?” Blue asked. The crewmates shakes their heads and shrugged.

“No? Then we still have a problem.” Blue said. He then showed the others that from across the hallway, was Brown’s corpse. Everyone walked over to it.

“Uh oh.” Green said.

“Oooh, big problem. I've uncovered plenty of imposters; they're dime-a-dozen sabotage and killin’ scumbags - like that guy!” Red said pointing at Purple. He saw that Purple was looking angrily at him. “No offence.” Red said. “None taken.” Purple replied.

“If you managed to uncover them, I assure you, they were not like me.” Blue said. “And nothing... nothing like the man loose inside this station.”

“What're you? President of his fan club?” Yellow asked, causing Green, Pink, Purple, Red, and Cyan to chuckle. Blue turned to Yellow. “No... that would be your mother!” He exclaimed.

Blue then slammed a file on the table that has pictures of the imposter and Yellow’s mom. They were all weirdly sexual. Yellow was shocked.

“Indeed, and now he's here to f**k us! So listen up boy, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today.” Blue told Yellow.

Red, Green, Purple, Pink, and Cyan were examining the photos. Red saw one photo in particular and showed it to the others. Yellow saw this and was shocked. “Gimme that!” Yellow exclaimed, grabbing the photo.

Blue looked to his crewmates once more. “The Imposter has already breached our defenses...”

~~~

The imposter hid in a vent where his target would be. White went up to the room, and when the time was right, the imposter sabotaged the door to be closed.

White was scared. He then saw the imposter, and before he could do anything, the imposter killed White.

The door was now open, and the imposter left the room. The door to the room he was in shut behind him.

~~~

“You've seen what he's done to our crewmates!”

~~~

Brown was doing his tasks, when the imposter snuck up behind him. Brown stopped what he was doing and ran. But the imposter was fast.

Brown then tripped and fell, making the imposter catch up to him. Brown looked at the imposter and screamed before the imposter killed him.

~~~

“And worst of all, he could be any one of us...”

~~~

Orange was struggling with the imposter, trying to not get himself killed. The imposter suddenly kicked Orange straight to the wall.

Orange was shocked. But before he could do anything, the imposter killed Orange. The imposter smiled before leaving the room.

~~~

“He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-“

Just then, Green ejected Blue out of the station and into the far depths of space. Everyone was shocked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Red exclaimed.

“Oh my god!” Pink exclaimed.

“What the hell?!” Purple exclaimed.

“Holy crap!” Yellow exclaimed.

“Goodness gracious!” Cyan exclaimed.

“What? It was obvious!” Green said to his crewmates. “He’s the imposter!”

Green then went to a window. “Watch, that text will say he’s the imposter any second now...”

Everyone sans Red all went to a window to see what the text would say. A few minutes go by, and nothing happened.

“Any second now...” Green said. And as soon as he said that, the text appeared. “See? Imposter!” Green exclaimed. He then looked at the text again.

BLUE WAS NOT THE IMPOSTER.  
1 IMPOSTER REMAINS.

“Oh, wait... he’s not the imposter.” Green said. “So, we still got a problem...” Pink said. “A big problem...” Green replied.

From behind the group, Red had a sinister look on his face. He went up to the group and pulled out a knife.

“All right, who's ready to go find this Imposter?” Green asked his crewmates. From behind them, they could hear Red.

“Right behind you.”

And that was the last word they heard before they were all killed by Red.


End file.
